La Ropa de Maka
by The Mad Doll
Summary: Los celos nos hacen hacer cualquier cosa, incluso recurrir a la ayuda de Liz Las cosas que hago por ti Soul, deberías besarme los pies… o mis labios al menos


_I'am back ladies~_

_Sé que dirán ¿quién diablos es esta? bueno, solo les diré que hace unos años torturaba a la gente de este fandom con mis fics XD y gracias a mi técnico Kikico Coffey (quien lo edito también) vuelvo a subir_

_Así que si no les gusta, saben a quién rogarle para que no suba más XD_

_Qué lindo (y nervios) volver a subir :3 Espero que disfruten y si quieren comentar son bienvenidos~_

* * *

**La ropa de Maka**

—**Capítulo único—**

**S**uspiré mientras me miraba al espejo, retocándome el lápiz labial. «_Amo a Soul, es por él que hago esto_», pensaba para animarme, «_Le__ hará feliz_». Volví a observarme en el espejo, analizándome: mi pelo estaba suelto, pero mi cara y ropa... pues, llevaba una blusa negra con calaveras, mi típica falda más corta y mis botas. En cuanto a mi cara, estaba maquilladacon sombra negra y gris en los ojos, y mis labios bien rojos.

¿Quién fue la "estilista"? _Liz_. ¿De quién fue la grandísima idea? _Mía_. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que estoy así? Pues, la verdad... podría decirse que fue algo así:

_"Me encontraba viendo la televisión con Soul, sentados en el comedor. Él estaba cambiando continuamente de canal, hasta que dejó uno en donde estaban entrevistando a la Idol__del momento._

_"__—__Que cool se ve __—__dijo__—.__ Cualquier chica que se viste así está a mi altura."_

_Le miré: tenía dos hilos de sangre cayéndole de la nariz y corazones __—no literalmente, claro— __en los ojos, la misma boba expresión que puso cuando "aceptó" estar con Blair aquella vez que luchamos contra ella. Me fijé en la ropa de la famosa muchacha, sorprendiéndome del parecido que tenía con Misa Amane de Death Note: su pelo con colitas en forma de calavera, su cuerpo repleto de cuero y tachas y un vestido muy __—extremadamente— __corto. En resumen, puro negro, rojo y blanco. _

_"__—__¿Enserio? __—contesté con sarcasmo—. __Prefiero mi ropa, ella parece que es una fácil." _

_Los celos me controlan, pero Soul ni cuenta se dio._

_"__—__Por eso ella es cool y tú un ratón de biblioteca. Además, ella es más agradable a la vista por no tener pecho plano como tú."_

_Lo siguiente que pude apreciar fue a Soul con una contusión en el piso tras mencionar dos palabritas __—__Maka-Chop__—,__ y un libro en mi mano. _«_Bien. Quiere que sea cool, pues lo seré_»,_pensé mientras llamaba a Liz para pedirle ayuda." _

Y ésa es la razón. Suspiré otra vez: «_Las cosas que hago por ti Soul, deberías besarme los pies… o mis labios al menos_». Me sonrojé por pensar eso.

Al rato se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Entré en pánico, pero me llevé un chupetín a la boca: según Liz, eso se vería más cool.

—Maka, llegué —manifestó mi compañero.

Aún con los nervios internos, pude responderle:

—Bueno, Soul, estoy en mi habitación. —Me felicité mentalmente por lo bien que salió mi voz (sin sarcasmo), cosa que me ayudó a calmarme.

Escuché las pisadas en dirección a mi cuarto, así que me acomodé en mi cama. Cuando Soul abrió la puerta y me vio, un chorro de sangre le salió por la nariz, cayendo al piso.

Sonreí con malicia: «_Eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien_»,pensé. Me aproximé a él, me agaché y, tal como me había aconsejado Liz, apoyé mi codo en mi rodilla alejando el chupetín. Soul me vio y se tapó la nariz. Eso me molestó, así que como venganza me acerqué a su oído:

—¿Estás bien, Soul? —le susurré suavemente, cualquiera diría inocentemente.

La mano de Soul no aguantó y su sangre salió violentamente de su nariz. Sonreí de vuelta: «_Al fin puedo entender a Blair. Esto es muy divertido, debería haberlo hecho antes_».

—Maka… ¿Por qué? —preguntó débilmente, mientras me sentaba de costado sobre su panza. Crucé las piernas y empecé a mover mi dedo sobre su pecho, parecía que lo disfrutaba.

—¿Será porque quise vestirme "_cool_" para el hombre que quiero? —dije apoyando ambas manos hacia atrás y poniendo la cabeza de costado. Soul no podía creerlo, pero luego un rubor le cubrió el rostro.

—No era necesario, Maka —contestó.

Y en un rápido movimiento, él se posicionó arriba mío. Yo me puse nerviosa y traté a toda costa de zafarme. Él, por su parte, se rió y murmuró algo como: «_Esa es mi Maka de siempre_». De repente, acercó su rostro al mío y me besó, a lo que no opuse resistencia alguna.

Sus labios eran dulces, uno se volvía adicto a ellos al tocarlos. Además, el beso era tierno y salvaje a la vez, algo perfecto.

—Te amo, Maka. Sólo quería saber si estabas celosa —confesó. Ahora yo estaba roja—. No importa cómo te vistas. —Posó sus labios en mi cuello, suspiré y se acercó a mi oído—: Aunque esta ropa te queda muy bien…

—Te amo —le interrumpí, y él me volvió a besar.

—Aunque si llegas a salir así, voy a romperle la cara al que te mire mucho. Nadie mirará a mi novia —dijo él con un toque de celos y orgullo. Yo solo reía.


End file.
